Nikolas Grey
This Character Belongs to Rhea And Can Be Found Here. Please Note: This Character Is Under Construction Nikolai Salkov, currently known as Nikolas Grey, is the oldest known living Child Of The Moon, or werewolf, in the world. He was born in 194 BC in modern day Russia, during the Slavic time period to Borislav and Veral Salkov. He was the fifth child born to his parents but the only to survive into adulthood. He was married to Jorun Salkov (nee Havatadottir), and had a daughter with her who they named Ana. He is currently living in Forks, Washington as a mechanic. Biography Early Life Nikolai was the last child born to Borislav and Vera Salkov, who had four other children before him, but all died early due to disease or malnourishment. When Nikolai lived, his mother said that he was a miracle from God and that he would do great things in his life. Looking back now, Nikolai would laugh at the irony of her statement. He was born to a Slavic tribe called the Vyatichi who wandered the Oka River Basin near modern-day Moscow, Russia. They traveled up and down the river, finding grass for their livestock to graze on. He did this for the first eighteen years of his life, but was never truly happy. When Nikolai reached adulthood, he left his tribe and traveled on his own for a few years before settling down with a tribe of Vikings. Nikolai found that he loved their lifestyle seeing as he had a natural affinity for seafaring. He quickly found work with a wealthy aristocrat where he tasked to repair broken ships. It was a few months later that he met a woman named Jorun Havatadottir and fell in love. He courted her and found that she had a liking for him as well, but her father, his employer as he soon found out, would not let them be together. Nikolai came from nothing and didn't have anything to offer for her hand in marriage. Young and in love, Jorun and Nikolai ran off together to a trading village further south. They lived happily despite running away from home with nothing. Nikolai soon found work repairing ships and Jorun worked in a sewing house with several other women. Nikolai was on his way home late one night from work when he was attacked. He could hear the growls and snarls from the animal, but he could not see anything besides a pair of glowing red eyes due to the darkness. Nikolai tried to run, but the beast was too fast. It ran out of the forest and attacked him. He fell to the ground and the beast started biting him. All he could make out of the beast was it's eyes, blood stained teeth and dark fur. The pain it inflicted was unimaginable. Nikolai thought he was going to die. That was the last thought he had before he fell unconscious. He woke up the morning after, completely fine. The only thing that lead him to believe that he had been attacked was his bloodied and ruined clothing. Nikolai went home and explained his attack to Joran, but she only barely believed him. After all, there was no physical evidence on the scale he was talking about. She though he tripped & hit his head on something. Over the next few weeks, however, Nikolai changed drastically. His temper shortened and he became aggressive, arrogant and cruel. He wasn't himself anymore and Jorun was getting worried. The Curse Of The Moon It was a month after his attack that his new personality hit its worse. He argued with anyone that dared to look at him funny and nearly killed a man when he made a comment on his short-temper. Jorun grew angry at this and sent him out of the house that night, saying that he needed a few hours alone to cool down. Nikolai wandered the forest for an hour before finding himself lost. He looked at the moon and the anger melted away. As he looked, he calmed down and relaxed like he hadn't been able to in months. But that only lasted for a few moments before he let out a yell of pain. It felt like every bone in his body was breaking - and it was. This pain lasted for hours and no matter how loudly he yelled, no one ever heard him. The last thing he remembered was seeing fur sprout from his body, his clothes being shredded due to his sudden growth and lifting his head to howl at the moon. The next morning he awoke to find himself naked and covered in blood. Several dead animal carcasses were surrounding him, as well as several human remains. After finding himself some clothing, he wandered into the village in which he lived and found the townspeople panicking. A black beast had attacked them the night before, they said. It killed women and children and not even the strongest man could take it down. Nikolai had no recollection of this, nor the night before. Confused and worried that he had something to do with his massacre, he went home to his wife and was relieved to find her alive. She felt the same. When the screams had started the night before, she went out to look for him. She was confronted by the beast, but it didn't harm for for some reason. Only looked at her for a moment before pursuing it's killing rampage. It took Nikolai several more forgotten nights to realize what was happening. Every full moon, he lost a night of memory and a bloodthirsty beast attacked the village. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew it was himself. He was turning into a beast and he could not control it. He decided to tell Jorun this and leave for her safety and the towns'. When he told her, however, she demanded that she go with him. The beast had never harmed her, she argued. She could help him during those nights. Reluctantly, Nikolai agreed if only out of selfishness. He didn't want to go into seclusion and he especially didn't want to be without his wife. So they left their town and ventured into the woods where no one would find them. They went into seclusion where only Jorun would sometimes venture into a town a few miles away for supplies. The next full moon came quickly and Jorun helped her husband transform. Her belief that he wouldn't harm her shattered minutes after his transformation. He bit into her shoulder, nearly tearing off her arm before running into the forest. Just like her husband, she thought she was going to die and soon fell into unconsciousness. The next morning, Nikolai awoke next to his wife who was covered in blood and still had a deep bite mark on her shoulder. It healed before his eyes right before she woke up gasping. Nikolai started crying when he realized what he had done; he had turned his wife into a monster like himself. Years passed and they found they did not grow older, which meant they had to constantly move. They would stay in a town for a few months, chain themselves up under the full moon, and live happily for the time being before the moved again. They soon grew bored of this lifestyle and Jorun proposed that they have a child. Nikolai was hesitant, he didn't want a baby to go through what they did every month. One thing lead to another, however, and Jorun became pregnant. Nine months passed and she didn't transform - to not harm the growing child, they thought - and once their child was born, she started to transform again. They found that their daughter was human, and they were ecstatic. They named her Ana, after Jorun's mother who had died when she was young. She became the hope and joy in their life of blood and death. The Werewolf Genocide The small family was traveling through northern Italy when the full moon crept up on them with barely a warning. Jorun and Nikolai had been late in finding someone to host Ana for the night and couldn't chain themselves up in time. They transformed unbound under the moon and ran rampant, destroying villages as they went to satisfy their blood lust. They had encountered creatures that night that they had never come across before. The two wolves attacked a vampire, as they would soon come to find out, and a very important one at that. They attacked a powerful newborn known as Caius Volturi. When they woke the next morning, they found themselves surrounded by dead humans, animals and something else. It looked human, but it was cold and didn't bleed. They were wary, but didn't worry too much. It was a week later that they were encountered by the same creatures. Nikolai and Jorun were defenseless without the full moon looming over their heads and they were easily beaten. Thought he fought hard, and was stronger than any human, Nikolai could not defeat a vampire. They tore his wife's heart out of her body and drank the blood of his daughter. Nikolai was enraged. He attacked the vampires, but to no avail. They took him easily and bit him, expecting their venom to kill him slowly and painfully. Little did they know that their venom did nothing to a werewolf. Nikolai was only driven unconscious for a few hours until he awoke. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was his wife's bloody and battered body. Then his eyes fell onto his daughter. She was only a year old. He cried over their bodies for days after he buried them. He wouldn't leave, he wouldn't eat. It was the full moon and his transformation into a beast that finally drew him away from his family. He wandered alone for the longest time. He heard of other werewolves being killed by vampires out of fear of one called Caius. They were saying that a werewolf had attacked the vampire and he wanted his revenge. Mass killings of werewolves started and many went into hiding. Nikolai found a group of wolves that accepted him into their pack out of protection in numbers. He soon rose to power in the pack and inspired the pack to fight back. They attacked a coven of vampires while under the full moon and killed them all. They were high off of their success when some vampires loyal to Caius and the Volturi visited them. Without the full moon, they were helpless. Nikolai's pack was killed and he was taken prisoner. Caius recognized Nickolai's scent from the night he attacked him and wanted his revenge. Nikolai was tortured in Volterra, Italy for years. Caius feared the werewolf and wanted him dead, but not without a little payback. The vampire caused him to come close to death, only to be pulled back and tortured again. For nearly ten years this went on. It took that long for a guard to get clumsy and replace his monthly restraints. Under the full moon and with the strength of his wolf form, Nikolai broke his restraints and escaped Volterra, but not without killing a few vampires and humans in his wake. From there, he ran for a number of weeks away from Italy. Moved across the country, across the continent, all the way to America. After his escape, Nikolai was considered to be a major threat among the Volturi, Caius in particular. Modern Day From that day on, Nikolai Salkov was no longer. He constantly changed his name and his entire background. With each new town came another man. This was effective and Nikolai had only a few incidents over the years. Every vampire he ran into he waited until the full moon and killed them, fearing that they would tell the Volturi of his presence. In this time though, Nikolai became lonely. He thought he could continue on as long as he needed, but after several decades, the pain of loosing his wife and child came back. Category:Werewolves Category:Males